


Child's Play

by RomaInvictus



Series: Young Justice Short Stories [3]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Character turned into a kid again, Curses, I wonder who it could be, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaInvictus/pseuds/RomaInvictus
Summary: Klarion leaves the Team with a big problem to deal with when one of their own gets hit with a curse.  Oh, they all live, but now they have to babysit a 9-year-old Robin!





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this has been a headcannon of mine for a while now so I figured I'd jot it down. I sort of write a ton about Dick Grayson, but that is because it is fun to explore his shit. This is probably gonna be a short ramble. Hope you guys enjoy!

Team Year One: 

 

The Team had finally tracked down Klarion the Witch Boy, and although they were itching for a fight, could not possibly guess what a ricocheting curse could do. 

 

"Is that all you got, you pesky teens?"  Shouted Klarion in his tinkling voice.  The Witch Boy's true face was showing, which meant that the Team was beginning to take its toll on him.  He stood in a red circle with arcane markings across its surface, and his familiar was close at hand, staying safe by his master's side.   

 

Superboy and Miss Martian were darting around to attract the large boulders hurled their way.  When the chance presented itself, they hoisted any debris that they could in the forest and threw it right back at Karion. 

 

"You do present a rather easy target," Aqualad said with a voice heavy with effort, leading the team forward while using sorcery of his own to turn a nearby creek into a large water snake.  As he flung it forward, Karion deflected it with a growl and sparks of red lightning.   

 

Zatanna hovered above with Rocket, both shooting flashes of energy down below.  In a clear voice, Zatanna chanted spells that would target Klarion's defenses and leave him open for the next stage of attack. 

 

"WON DLEIF ECROF GNIKCUF TAH T EVOMER" 

 

Her will was strong, and the Witch Boy was distracted enough with the four other contenders, so the young sorceress was able to finally crack his shields. 

 

Klarion's distressed whine at his present situation was signal enough for the third group of heroes to jump out of the treeline.  Kid Flash raced in, carrying first Robin and then Artemis with him.  Their arrows and bombs were aimed at their adversaries. 

 

The cat angrily meowed, and Klarion just answered with a glare.   

 

The Team moved in, surrounding the Witch Boy with their powers or weapons at the ready.  They had dealt with him enough to always be wary.   

 

"The fight is over," said Aqualad, moving forward. 

 

Klarion smiled, raising an eyebrow.  

 

"Is it now?" The boy asked in his dangerous voice, chiming like broken glass shards.  He turned towards Zatanna, who was now raising her hands out with energy lighting up her fingers.   

 

"If I have lost, take this as my PARTING GIFT," Klarion screeched.  In a quick motion, the boy shot a bolt of red light at Zatanna, but her magical training had helped her hone reflexes.  As fast as Klarion summoned the curse, Zatanna deflected it, and the light scattered off in different directions.  Blinking, Klarion snarled at her. 

 

"You are NOT gonna mess with me, Klarion.  Not today, not ever," Zatanna said forcefully, eyeing the dangerous opponent. 

 

Klarion shrugged, his cat giving an annoyed chirp.  Looking down, he nodded in agreement with whatever it said. 

 

"Ah well, I guess you are more talented than you look.  Slay you next time."  Klarion said with a smirk, choking back laughter with every word.  A red disk appeared and swallowed him and his familiar.  Once the eerie light was gone, the team was alone in the forest.   

 

"Uh, was that super creepy to everyone else, or just me?" Rocket asked. 

 

"Oh, no that was  _creepy_.  Dude gave me the chills," Kid Flash replied, folding his arms and shivering a bit. 

 

Artemis playfully punched Wally, adding "I mean, I know it is his schtick to do that, but did anyone else get the sense that he was... happy by what happened?" 

 

"Yeah... chaos is his thing, but he looks like he got exactly what he wanted.  I should scan the area for delayed magical tampering." Zatanna said slowly, eyes scanning the field before flying off to get a larger vantage point. 

 

"This is indeed curious," said Aqualad, studying the ground at their feet.  "We must analyze the field to ensure that we have found everything.  Good work, everyone on such a successful mission regardless of whether Klarion was using us to play a larger game.  Ruse or no, you have proved yourselves heroes tonight." 

 

Superboy folded his arms, and Miss Martian beamed, adding in with a giggle, "Well, we would never have made it this far without you, Kaldur.  We have you to thank." 

 

Kid Flash picked up a ripped piece of cloth caught in a green arrow.  "Hey, Babe, look!  You helped me get a souvener!" 

 

Artemis just snorted, teasing, "Show it to Robin, he is the one who likes that stuff." 

 

Wally smiled, turning to Robin, but it quickly faded as the team looked around to find the Boy Wonder was not among them.  "Aww, man!  Did he do that ninja thing just to sneak off and be with Zatanna?" 

 

 _'Robin.  Do you read?'_ Miss Martian asked telepathically. 

 

On the comms, Artemis tried contacting their friend too. 

 

Superboy began, "I can't see him in infrared, but there is something smaller in the field.  Like a kid or something." 

 

"We must approach with caution," Aqualad warned. 

 

With one leap, Superboy sailed over to the small warm shape, leaving a sighing Kaldur in his wake. 

 

 _Uhh guys?_  

 

 _Connor!  What is it you found?_  

 

_So I found Robin, but he is a little younger than he was before.  Also he seems really excited to meet Superboy._


	2. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team handles Robin on the way back to Happy Harbor

The Team was stunned at the small boy scampering around before them.  Now in the Bioship, Robin was getting excited about all of their powers and even the alien ship herself.  He was wearing his outfit, from age 9 and seemed pretty new to this hero stuff.  It was still their Robin, just not fully cooked yet. 

 

He was running in circles, chattering about all sorts of things that Batman was teaching him.  Cartwheels and rolls made him dance across the floor, all with Superboy at the center.  Wally was grinning from ear to ear, Artemis frowned in annoyance. 

 

 _Jeez, was he always like this?_  Artemis asked telepathically. 

 

 _He seems... so spirited,_ Megan added. 

 

 _That is a word for it,_ Aqualad chimed in.  He wasn't overjoyed at the situation, but Zatanna calmed down his concerns.  Apparently it was a simple hex made weak by bouncing off of her shield.  He would be back to his normal self in a day or two.   

 

 _Oh yeah, you should've seen him on soda at a sleepover.  He broke a chandelier once!_    _Superboy, he used to do this thing where he would climb on people.  If you stick out your arm, he might do it,_ Kid Flash chuckled.   

 

Conner moved his arms to make a spread-eagle form, and sure enough, Robin easily hopped up mid-sentence and started swinging on Superboy. 

 

"ohmygoshthisissocoolBatmanisgonnabesojealousthatIgettohangoutwithsuchcoolheroesallofyouhaveawesomepowersexceptforyouArtemisyourbowisnicethough," Robin continued swinging and somehow getting breath. 

 

Robin was hanging on to Superboy's arm with his legs, rocking back and forth like he was on a trapeze.  After building up enough momentum, he suddenly rocketed forward, doing a mid-air flip and landing on his feet. 

 

The team smiled, knowing that their Robin could do much larger stunts, but proud of the kid standing proudly in front of them. 

 

"Nice flip, bro!" Shouted Wally. 

 

"Thanks!  Do you mean it?" Robin asked, happily climbing Superboy again.  For his part, Superboy was genuinely amused at this little kid.  If the normal thirteen year old was outrageous, this was even better.

 

"Of course I do!  You should do some hero work with us.  Assuming Batman thinks it is ok." 

 

 "That sounds like fun!  I will ask him, but he also needs me around as backup.  He tells me how important my job is.  I've been working on that move for a year or two!  Oh man, I can't wait to show my dad!  Him and mom might even take me for ice cream!  Cousin John bet me five dollars that I could do it by my tenth birthday, and right now I am nine so I get to rub it in his fat face!  Their faces are gonna be so happy when I..."  Wally noticed immediately what happened, and quickly stood up.  The cheerful energy of the child before them was so pleasant in the room, but after a few moments of quiet, he seemed to have shifted moods completely.  Hands hanging limp and completely upside down, Robin was frozen. 

 

He seemed surprised at something, and as Superboy looked down, the kid unhooked his legs and tumbled onto the floor.  Sitting cross legged, the boy shaded his face.  Superboy crouched, gently patting Robin on the shoulder.  He spoke in a low voice, as if he didn't want to startle him, 

 

"Hey, buddy.  Are you okay?"  

 

The boy sniffed a bit, and then the flood gates opened.   

 

Stifling a sob, Robin answered in a faraway voice, "Sometimes when I am really happy, I forget that they are all dead... there was... so much blood..." 

 

The Team exchanged looks while Wally stepped forward to sit on the floor with his best friend.  The sound of the crying made them feel helpless. Zatanna kneeled on the floor in front of Robin, looking him in the eyes.   

 

"You know, Robin.  Sometimes I miss my mom and dad too.  It can be really hard." 

 

"You... You do?" The boy said, almost saddened by the fact that someone was going through the same thing.

 

"Yeah.  You just have to focus on the happy memories, though.  Hey, what is your favorite animal?" 

 

Blinking at the random question, the young boy thought for a minute.   

 

"Umm I guess an elephant, like my best friend at the circus," Robin said, wiping his eyes. 

 

Standing up, Zatanna raised her hands. 

 

"Elephant?  Okay, watch this!  DNEIRFYOB SSABMUD YM ROF YOT TNAHPELE NA ETAERC" 

 

A cloud of smoke filled the room and when it cleared, a small plush elephant toy was in Zatanna's arms.  She gave it to Robin, and he quietly snuggled it. 

 

Giggling, Robin said happily, "I am gonna name her Titano II."

 

 _Girl, that is some cute shit right there,_ Rocket thought to the group. 

 

 _Just in time, too.  We are back at Happy Harbor,_ Miss Martian interrupted. 

 

Artemis stretched, sarcastically adding,  _Oh cool, so we stopped Klarion only to be brutally murdered by the Batman._


	3. Holy Parenting, Batman!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman sees what happened to Robin, and the Team gets to see Batman Parenting 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like this is the end of my headcannon, so enjoy! I just thought of it one night before going to sleep, and it was so adorable that I decided to write it down!

"Team, you are three hours late and have not made contact yet."  Batman's eyes narrowed as the Team walked into the main room in Mount Justice.  He stood with arms crossed in the middle of the room.   

 

"BATMAN!  CHECK OUT MY PET ELEPHANT!"  Robin screamed as he sprinted out to his mentor.  The little boy hugged the hero, wrapping his tiny arms around Batman's legs.  For his part, the Dark Knight froze.  The furious Batman before them did not look as threatening to the teens once his giggling kid stopped hugging only to climb up his cape.  Now perching on Batman's shoulders, Robin held up his elephant proudly.  The Team was choking back laughter now.   

 

Batman's frown was even more marked than usual as he demanded, 

 

"What.  Happened."  

 

Aqualad was the first to speak up,  

 

"The mission went smoothly, however there were unseen complications of the Witch Boy's spell." 

 

"HAYYYAHHHH"  Robin took this opportunity to rocket off of Batman's shoulders and do a back flip.  Beaming as he stuck the landing, he turned to his friends with his hands posed above his head. 

 

Kid Flash gave Robin a thumbs up, tears in the corner of his eyes from the effort of maintaining a straight face.  Artemis just covered her eyes, almost cracking, while Superboy snorted.  

 

Rocket thought aloud to the group,  _If this was what it was like to be with Robin on a mission, how is anyone in Gotham still afraid of Batman?_   

 

"This... Better.  Be.  Reversible."  The Dark Knight said, stating rather than asking.   

 

As Zatanna went over the complications of magic and the intricate nature of the spell Klarion used, Robin wandered in the background, eventually ending up next to Batman's feet.  He hummed as he took a tiny piece of chalk from his belt and drew a tiny X on the floor. 

 

"… So he will be a child temporarily, and regain his memories."   

 

"...There is a new concern for your team to worry about..." 

 

Nobody paid it much mind as Superboy, Aqualad, and Batman planned a new mission to attack the Light, and the Team payed close attention to the details.  Satellite photos, research, and airport records were pulled up to consult, and everyone was involved in some part of the process.  An hour or so into this, Batman stopped. 

 

"What's up, Bats?"  Asked Kid Flash. 

 

"Hmm.  Robin has been quiet for too long.  At this age, he was always trying to contribute to meetings like this."  The mentor looked around to try and locate his protégé. 

 

Artemis interrupted with a tinge of accusation in her voice, "What crime was he capable of fighting at that age?  He seems like a handful more than anything else.  How did he survive anything?"  

 

Batman answered in a distracted voice that any parent gets from time to time, 

 

"Of course, I never took him to big missions.  Mostly bank robberies, knife fights, whenever the Riddler broke out of jail.  Nothing dangerous." 

 

 _Oh my God, are you people hearing this,_  Rocket asked the mental group chat.  

 

 _Don't worry, guys.  The Flash told me that Robin was just a distraction so that Batman could do the real work,_ explained Wally. 

 

Superboy lifted an eyebrow.   _Nice to know it was the little kid that bank robbers shot at._  

 

Their psychic conversation was cut short once they heard a far away crack and Robin yelling.  Batman stood still while the rest looked around as the shouting got louder.  The boy was getting closer, but the team didn't know from which direction he was coming from.   

 

In a fast motion, Batman raised his hand and grabbed a falling Robin by the foot.  The boy was dangling there, with a big smile on his face.   

 

"Good catch, Batman!" 

 

"What were you doing on the ceiling.  You could've gotten hurt."  Batman said these words in a tired, almost pleading voice.   

 

The boy swung back and forth while pointing at the ceiling where his grappling hook stuck out. 

 

"I had to get Titano II somewhere high to test out her parachute!" 

 

The Team watched as the small plush elephant floated slowly down with a makeshift parachute and landed safely on the tiny X.  Batman looked to the toy, down to Robin, to the Team, and then back to Robin.  Taking a deep breath, he slowly put Robin down. 

 

 _Oh shit guys, he is about to yell or something!_  

 

The boy stood up as his mentor kneeled down to eye level.  Ruffling his hair, the Dark Knight did something the Team would've never guessed possible.  He smiled. 

 

"Nice job.  Did you use the heat retardant cloth and extra rope?  Smart."  Batman put a proud hand on Robin's shoulder, and the boy grinned again. 

 

"Thanks, Br- I mean Batman!"  Robin said ecstatically and jumped in for another hug. 

 

 _Wow, Batman was actually raising a kid.  Robin isn't really his partner, he is more like family,_ thought M'gann. 

 

 _Yeah, Batman needed Rob as much as Rob needed Bats,_ Kid Flash explained. 

 

Batman turned to Miss Martian.  "M'gann, do you have any cookies?  Robin deserves a treat-" 

 

At that, Robin climbed OVER his mentor and bee-lined for the kitchen that he explored in his free time earlier. 

 

Batman looked more and more ridiculous to the Team as he shouted in his most menacing voice,  

 

"Hey, you can have two cookies.  TWO COOKIES ONLY TWO."   

 

The cackle of a Robin about to eat a shitload of cookies was his only answer.  Turning to the teens, the Dark Knight looked defeated, breathless, and tired beyond all measure.  In a low grumble, he asked the Team,  

 

"Why.  Have.  You.  Done.  This.  To.  Me."


End file.
